All you need is love
by Annabelle Mapel
Summary: Okay this is going to be a series of songfics. All about Hetalia pairngs and there love. Hence the title. Hey you never know maybe I'll use it in a coupling. Love can be either romance or family love.
1. Your guardian angel

Ng: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own this pasta! :3 Second I do not own the song this is based on _Your Guardian angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

Italy: NG! NG! Can I have some pasta?

Ng: But it's the only thing I own.

Italy: Please!

Ng: Fine.

Italy: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Germany watches the Italian run about slightly amused. He had a large smile on his face, which made Ludwig want to laugh until tears came out. He would never admit he had feelings for the man. He wondered how he could be so happy, so carefree when everyone was fighting and tensions were high. Italy might have been a horrible warrior, but he would always have Germany to protect him. That was the only way he would show Veneziano that he loved him. He never realized that the Italian was making him a better person.

Later that night, Italy had a nightmare and he ran to Germany's room. He pounced on the bed "Germany! Germany! Germany! I had a terrible nightmare. Can I please sleep with you?" Ludwig looks at the Italian and sees he's on the verge of tears; whatever was wrong with him had really upset him. He nods toward the Italian.

"Whatever the nightmare was we can talk about it in the morning. Okay" He looks over to see that Veneziano was already holding onto him cuddling. His were tears forgotten and a happy smile on his face. Ludwig gently brushes the hair from his face and kisses the top of his head.

Italy cared about Germany and wondered why Germany didn't seem to see it. He was trying his hardest. He would go and fight, so what if he lost terribly and Germany had to save him. He was trying. All he wanted was for Ludwig to hug him and say he did a good job.

Germany sighs and shakes his head having to save Italy again. This was getting so exhausting. Some part of him wished Italy would fight on his own. The other was afraid that he wouldn't need him anymore and abandon him. He didn't want that. He looks down at the sleeping Italian in his arms. "I love you Veneziano" He whispers gently kissing his lips. He almost laughed at the taste of tomato sauce and pasta. The man in his arms meant the world to him and he didn't want to lose him.

Germany stares at the Italian wondering what to say and how to say it. He watched him run around. "Italy! I need you to promise me something?"

The Italian looked at him. His brown eyes stared into blue. He wondered what Germany would want him to promise. He did as Germany told him. What if he wanted him to leave? Veneziano started to panic."Germany! I promise I'll be better with the fighting! I'll try harder not to be weak. Please don't make me leave."

Germany blinks. "Italy, please calm down. I would never kick you out. I was about to have you promise you wouldn't leave me. Italy, you have taken me down. I am yours. You keep my skies a bright blue even in the darkest times. Veneziano, I…I…I love you." He gets up red faced and crosses the room until he is face to face with Italy. He tilts his chin and kisses Italy deeply. He wraps his arms around Italy's back.

Italy blushes bright red. He kissed back and held Germany tight. He didn't care what happened. He knew that he would always be safe in Germany's arms. He breaks the kiss for oxygen. He snuggles into Germany's chest. "Ludwig, I promise to never leave you…You're my guardian angel, and I love you with every breath I take."

Author's note: How's this? I think I'm going to make a series of Song fics. All Hetalia and my favorite couples. Some are obvious like this one and others are my own delusion. I'll even write some for fans, if they have a song and a couple for me. That is if I feel like I can write it.


	2. You'll be in my heart

Ng: I own nothing. I don't even have any pasta. Oh this is inspired by _You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins._

America: That sucks to bad you're not an awesome hero like me

Ng: SHUT UP! You make me so mad!

England: Ng he's an idiot calm down

America: Iggy! I am not.

Ng:*giggles * yes sir Mr. England sir

England slowly lets a smile draw on his lips while watching his little brother, America, playing and running on the soft grass. America trips on a branch and falls over, scraping his knee. He starts to cry. England goes over to America and bends down to his level. "Hey don't cry. It's just a cut everything will be fine. Big brother will fix it. Now this is going to sting some. I want you to take my hand and squeeze it hard when you feel pain. As long as I'm here I promise you'll be safe" He gently pours on the antiseptic and blinks when he feels his hand being squeezed very hard. It hurt a bit he was a lot stronger then he looked. He gently puts a bandage on America's knee before getting up. "See all better. No need for tears"

"Thank you big brother, it's better now." America hugs England close. England smiles and hugs the boy.

"As long as I'm here there's no need for tears." He smiles and hugs him tightly. He would protect his little brother no matter what. America was special to him. He cared for him so much it seems his heart would burst. America, his little brother, would always hold a place in his heart. No one understood why America chose England over France. The thought it was a stupid decision. They would often tell the small boy how they felt.

"Big brother! They're doing it again. Why won't they stop?" America says looking up at his big brother.

"They just don't understand. They'll stop eventually." England replies scooping up America in his arms. He hugs him close. They weren't alike on the outside but on the inside they were both countries who cared about each other and that was all that mattered. They both would always care for each other. "Don't listen to them. They have no idea what they're talking about."

"Yeah! Big brother is always there for me. They have to stop eventually. Until then I want big brother to stay with me." America say holding onto England. England frowns. He had to go back no matter how much he didn't want to.

"America, I have to go home. I need to go back as much as I want to stay with you. Even if I'm not right there next to you I'll always be with you in here," He gently pokes America's heart. "While I'm gone you have to be strong. I promise they'll stop okay" He hold the boy tightly before sitting him down. His heart ached for the poor boy.

As England walked away, America's eyes fill with tears. He stands there crying for awhile before he gets a plan. He and England would be together. He was sure his plan would work. He wanted to be with England and this way he could be.

England gets off his plane and starts to walk home. He missed his little brother dearly. He kept looking over his shoulder. He thought he could see the boy. He was thinking he'd gone delusional.

"Big brother! Big Brother!" He runs up to England. "You said you couldn't stay with me but I can be with you! We can be together always." England scoops America up in his arms and smiles. He couldn't believe this it made him amazingly happy.

"Yes. I'll be there for you always" He smiles with America taking his hand and walking to his happy home.


End file.
